Each year many children sustain concussions in community sports activities. Ineffective management of sports concussion can lead to development of post-concussive symptoms, second impact syndrome, and on-going medical, psychological and cognitive problems. Recognition of concussive events is a key factor in prevention of more serious sequelae. This project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program delivered via the internet, CD and DVD that provides training in sports concussion prevention and management to coaches, parents, and youth involved in community sports. The program will be relevant for a wide variety of sports activities and be designed for home, worksite, and community agency settings. The Phase I project will develop an Internet/intranet browser-based program for coaches of children ages 10- 14 involved in community sports, covering content advocated by the CDC and American Academy of Neurology. The program will be evaluated in a randomized trial delivered via an Internet browser. Phase II development will expand the Phase I content to include: (a) all age ranges (i.e., 5-9 years & 10-14 years), (b) additional units for parents and youth, (c) tool for assessing concussive symptoms during play, and (d) written materials that summarize key content and program use. The final product for coaches will be in Internet/Intranet, CD and DVD formats. The final product for parents and youth will be in DVD format. Community-based coaches can play a key role in recognizing and managing sports concussion in young athletes. In addition, through their coaching and educational efforts, coaches can help prevent serious brain injury resulting from concussive events. This program will provide training in sports concussion prevention and management to coaches, parents, and youth involved in community sports. The program will be relevant for a wide variety of sports activities and be designed for home, worksite, and community agency settings and will be available in Internet/Intranet, CD and DVD formats. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]